


Held In Contempt

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, maggie cockblocks her son but we love her, she's doing amazing, wow that's a tag ok nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: Richie stood up, placing his hands on his desk and mirroring Eddie’s stance. He leaned into Eddie’s space, making his heart beat faster as he began to speak. “This is the sixth time you’ve come into my office after a case to yell at me after we’ve won. I love a good heated foreplay Eds, I really do, but this never goes anywhere.” Eddie’s eyes began to widen as Richie leaned in, mouth pressed close to his ear as he whispered, “So, why are you really here?”Eddie shuddered, closing his eyes as millions of expletives crossed his mind, threatening to escape his mouth. He bit his lip to prevent them from slipping out, giving himself a moment to clear his head and just think. Richie was his type. He was attractive— but not so much that it made him cocky— and smart and just the right amount of nerdy that made Eddie smile. It’s true that Richie’s actions pissed him off, but right here, in this moment, Eddie had to admit to himself that it was more than that.[or: Richie and Eddie resolve the sexual tension between them after arguing about one of their cases.]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181
Collections: Losers Library Fic Collection





	Held In Contempt

“I can’t believe you did that!”

Eddie burst into Richie’s office, slamming the door behind him. Hands on his hips, he glared at Richie, tapping his foot as he waited for an answer.

“Did what?” Richie sighed, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair, legs crossed and smirking up at Eddie. “Win us the case? Clear our client’s name? That’s not something you should be angry about, Eds.”

“Don’t-” Eddie began, about to protest the dumb nickname before stopping himself, realizing that Richie just wanted to distract him from the actual issue. He groaned, pacing back and forth in the spacious office as he continued on, “You were badgering the witness Richard! That’s  _ not _ how you win cases!”

“Tell that to our client, whose name  _ I _ just cleared a couple hours ago,” Richie scoffed. “I did what I had to do.”

“You almost cost us the case asshole! We were lucky we even won!” Eddie stopped in front of Richie’s desk, slamming both hands on the smooth top as he continued to glare at the man in front of him. He hated the smirk on his face, hated how cocky he looked. Sure, they won the case, but Richie’s attitude annoyed the judge so much Eddie was pretty sure the judge was trying to find a reason to toss him in jail. 

Eddie closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself down. He hadn’t wanted Richie on the case in the first place, didn’t want him as his second chair on  _ any _ of his cases. Unfortunately, their boss—Richie’s mother—thought otherwise. For some reason he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, Maggie Tozier thought Eddie and Richie made a good team. Despite that, the constant bickering between them made it almost impossible to be in the same room outside of the courtroom.

Richie stood up, placing his hands on his desk and mirroring Eddie’s stance. He leaned into Eddie’s space, making his heart beat faster as he began to speak. “This is the sixth time you’ve come into my office after a case to yell at me after we’ve won. I love a good heated foreplay Eds, I really do, but this never goes anywhere.” Eddie’s eyes began to widen as Richie leaned in, mouth pressed close to his ear as he whispered, “So, why are you really here?”

Eddie shuddered, closing his eyes as millions of expletives crossed his mind, threatening to escape his mouth. He bit his lip to prevent them from slipping out, giving himself a moment to clear his head and just  _ think _ . Richie was his type. He was attractive— but not so much that it made him cocky— and smart and just the right amount of nerdy that made Eddie smile. It’s true that Richie’s actions pissed him off, but right here, in this moment, Eddie had to admit to himself that it was more than that. 

He was attracted to Richie, and putting on this act of absolutely hating Richie was his way of masking that attraction. Eddie didn’t want anyone he worked with, especially Richie’s mother, to know he had a thing for the boss’ son. Dating someone you worked with was messy, never worked out, Eddie had seen that for himself when Bill and Audra broke off their engagement. He didn’t want that to happen to him, didn’t want to be another spectacle for office gossip fodder. He wanted to be respected and was working towards becoming a partner in the law firm. Any sort of relationship with Richie Tozier would more than likely jeopardize that plan.

Richie pulled back, looking at Eddie with so much desire and sincerity that Eddie couldn’t help but let out a breath. It was shaky, all the composure he had been attempting to hold within himself slowly crumbling as he held Richie’s heated gaze. Before he could fully process what he was doing, Eddie surged forward, and grabbed the collar of Richie’s shirt and captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Richie gasped into it. He thought Eddie would bite back, reject his advances and then threaten to report him to HR. This was way more than Richie had been expecting. He’d always had a thing for Eddie, enjoyed pushing his buttons and getting him riled up. Making out with Eddie Kaspbrak was like a dream come true, and he wasn’t about to wake himself up just yet. 

“You’re so fucking annoying,” Eddie said between kisses. A low growl escaped his lips when all Richie did was smirk into the kiss.

“And yet you’re still kissing me,” Richie responded as he broke the kiss to mouth at Eddie’s neck, nipping lightly. He held onto the back of Eddie’s neck with one hand, as the other moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Eddie gasped at this, and in a moment of clarity, he pulled away. “What are you doing?” He hissed, eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at Richie’s door, as if expecting someone to barge in on them at any moment. “We’re in your office, we can’t do anything here.”

Richie scoffed, running a hand through his hair. “You’re the one that started it! You literally just kissed the hell out of me with no warning!”

“Excuse me?” Eddie began to yell, but quickly lowered his voice to prevent someone from coming in and checking on them. “You’re the one that leaned in and whispered in my ear about fucking foreplay!” 

“God, can we just go back to kissing already?” Richie begged, unwilling to let what he wanted—and he may just finally be getting—get away from him. He had been dreaming of kissing Eddie Kaspbrak from the moment they met. Now that he’d finally gotten a taste of the man in front of him, he wasn’t going to let some stupid argument get in the way of more of what he’d been yearning for since he first reluctantly joined his mother’s law firm. 

His mom had begged him to come work for her, told him she needed someone good to help her after two of her best lawyers had gotten into a fight and were off getting divorced or whatever it was that was going on. He honestly couldn’t care less, only conceding when his mother promised that it would only be temporary. 

Then he met Eddie, and temporary had somehow become permanent. He couldn’t get enough of him. Richie almost felt like a damn dog excited to see their owner coming home after a long day; the way he always lit up when Eddie begrudgingly graced him with his presence. It certainly was no accident that they were constantly being paired up. 

The first time they had worked on a case together, it was because Richie had asked his mom to make him Eddie’s second chair, somehow convincing her that he needed back up. Richie knew Eddie was more than capable on his own, but that didn’t stop him from trying to spend as much time as he possibly could with the other man. 

Once they started winning cases together, his mother didn’t need further convincing to keep them paired up. It didn’t help that Richie felt that Eddie had an interest in him, too. He could feel the way Eddie’s gaze always lingered on him a second too long when he stepped into the room, and noticed the way he sometimes fidgeted when Richie got just a little too close for comfort. Richie enjoyed teasing Eddie, but he’d started to get impatient. 

“Shut up,” Eddie said as he moved around the desk to stand beside Richie. “Just stop.”

“I didn’t say—” 

“You didn’t have to  _ say _ anything,” Eddie interrupted him as he hooked his fingers in Richie’s belt loops to pull him closer. “I could hear you thinking. You’re always so fucking  _ loud _ .”

Eddie didn’t give Richie a chance to respond as he began to kiss him again. Richie kissed back, hands going up to cup Eddie’s cheeks gently as he began to deepen the kiss. As their hands began to wander and explore other areas of their bodies, Richie let out a chuckle. ”So much for not doing anything in my office,” he said.

“I’m leaving.” Eddie rolled his eyes in response as he began to pull back. 

“No! Wait!” Richie said as he desperately grabbed onto Eddie’s hand. “I’ll shut up, I promise. Just...stay. Please.” 

Eddie eyed him skeptically. He didn’t believe for a second that Richie would be able to shut up, but he also couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to leave things this way. He wanted Richie, and judging from the obvious bulge in Richie’s pants, he wanted him too. With one last look at the door behind him, he grabbed Richie’s belt and began to quickly unbuckle it. 

Once he had successfully freed Richie of his pants, he pushed him towards his chair and silently ordered him to sit down. Richie complied, sitting down with his legs spread open in anticipation. He knew what was on Eddie’s mind, and he was more than eager to oblige. As much as Richie wanted to say this wasn’t his first blow job in his office, he’d be lying if he did. 

As Eddie knelt between his legs and began to palm at him through his underwear, he silently prayed that no one would come in and interrupt them. The last thing he needed was for someone to catch them and start spreading gossip about them. That would ruin Eddie, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. At least, outside of the bedroom.

All his thoughts and worries escaped him as Eddie’s mouth made contact with his cock. He bit back a moan as Eddie dragged his tongue up his length then took the tip into his mouth. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hair with both hands and had to fight the urge to push himself further into his mouth.

Eddie took the hint and slowly took more of Richie’s cock into his mouth, stopping when he’d reached his limit. He held the base with one hand as he began to bob his head in a slow rhythm. He loved how hard Richie was trying not to moan out loud, but found himself wanting more than anything to hear just how loudly he could make Richie Tozier moan and beg. 

Remembering where they were, he thought to himself that that would have to wait for another time when they weren’t trying to get caught in Richie’s fucking office. His mom was right next door, and although the walls were anything but thin, they weren’t soundproof either. Eddie closed his eyes, attempting to forget anything that wasn’t Richie’s cock at this moment and quickened his pace, working him with his hand as he continued to blow him.

Eddie could feel the way Richie was beginning to tense up, fingers clutching at his hair a little tighter as he began to reach his climax, when a knock at Richie’s door made them both pause. They looked at each other, eyes wide with panic. 

“Get under the desk!” Richie whispered frantically. Eddie crawled towards it and Richie rolled his chair as close as possible to shield his naked lower half. He could feel Eddie reach forward, grabbing at his discarded pants to hide them from view and silently thanked him by reaching down to stroke his cheek with his fingers.

“Who is it?” Richie bellowed in what he hoped was a calm and composed voice. 

“It’s just me sweetie.” Maggie said sweetly as she opened his door and peeked in. “Were you on a call?”

“Yeah, but I’m done now.” Richie smiled as he took his glasses off to wipe at them in an attempt to avoid eye contact with his mother. He could feel Eddie’s hands on his thighs, slowly inching up to grab onto his cock again. He let out a deep breath before continuing on, “What’s up Mags?”

“Richard, we’re at work.” Maggie warned as she crossed her arms, and gave him a look that made him gulp. He wasn’t afraid of her, but that tone mixed with what was going on under his desk had him on edge. It was as if she knew there was something going on and he was about to get caught. “Show me a little respect, hun.”

“Sorry sorry!” Richie apologized as he hit her with a sweet smile. “How can I help you Mrs. Tozier?”

“Very funny, Richard.” She sighed, but continued on with what she had come into his office to discuss in the first place. “I’m here to talk to you about Eddie.”

Richie could feel Eddie tense beneath his desk, mouth around his length but no longer moving. He could almost feel Eddie freaking out, thinking that they had been caught. That she was about to say that she knew what they were up to and they had to stop immediately. Richie knew better than that though, and he once again moved to comfort Eddie by stroking his hair.

“What about him?” Richie asked cautiously.

“I just wanted to make sure everything’s okay with him. He seemed a little upset today after you two came back from court.” She said worriedly as she began to frown. “He’s one of my best employees and as much as I love you, I can’t lose one of my best. If you two are having issues communicating…”

“No! No! Everything’s fine, mom!” Richie assured her and waved the idea off frantically. Maggie eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t say anything as he continued to speak. “We argued a bit about the way some things were handled during cross exam of one of the prosecution’s witnesses, but we worked it out. Don’t look at me like that, we did!”

“Okay...but if he comes to me to complain about you, I’m not going to pair you two up together anymore.” She warned, giving him a look that said her word was final and no arguments would be tolerated.

“No need to worry about that!” Richie said happily. “I think Eddie and I worked out our differences. And if he has any complaints that he needs to go to you for then he can suck my di-hhhhh!”

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of whether she should lecture him about his foul language or worry over him. Richie held his hand up, waving his sudden outburst off as he stopped her from getting closer to his desk. “Don’t worry, it’s just my stomach. I think I might have eaten something bad after we got out of court.”

“O-okay.” Maggie nodded worriedly. “Hurry up and head home then, I don’t want you puking all over that expensive desk you made me buy for you.”

“Gee thanks, mom,” Richie scoffed. “Here I thought you’d tell me to hurry home and make sure I’m okay, but alright I won’t puke on your precious desk.”

Maggie laughed as she backed out of his office, assuring him that she in fact was worried for his health and to hurry home as soon as he could. Once she was gone, Richie sighed, and pushed away from Eddie so that he could glare at him.

Eddie glared back as he crawled out from under the desk, refusing to break eye contact. “I can’t believe you just told your mother I could suck your dick!”

“Well, you’re already doing that!” Richie shot back. “What’s the issue!”

Eddie laughed at his response as he attempted to calm himself down. “God, you’re insufferable. You’re the worst.”

“Your words can’t hurt me anymore, Eds.” Richie grinned at him as he winked. “Your mouth has been all over this insufferable dick and judging by the sexy moans coming out of your mouth while you were sucking me off, I’m definitely not the worst you’ve ever had.”

“That’s not what I meant asshole and you know it!” Eddie hung his head in defeat. There was no winning an argument with Richie and it bugged the hell out of him, but he still couldn’t resist him. This was the person he liked, and he’d just have to deal with it. He stood up and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles on his pants as he avoided eye contact with Richie. 

“You’re leaving?” Richie asked, hurt evident in his voice. Eddie frowned a little at this, and shook his head.

“No! Well, yeah, I am,” Eddie stammered but continued on before Richie could interrupt him. “I’m leaving only because I don’t want to get caught here, but if you’re interested, you could come over to my place tonight?”

Richie perked up and smiled excitedly and Eddie could practically see the hearts in his eyes as he looked at him. He couldn’t help but smile adoringly back at him. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“It’s a hell yes, Eds!” Richie said as he got up to dress himself again. He wanted to leave, follow Eddie to his place as soon as possible. Needed to have his mouth all over Eddie and listen to him beg for more as he fucked him into his mattress. First though, they needed to make it past everyone in the office without raising suspicion.

They smiled at each other one more time before Eddie made his way to the door, checking to make sure the coast was clear before heading out. Richie’s smile dropped, realizing that he didn’t get Eddie’s address before letting him leave and he suddenly wondered if Eddie had played him. Had he said all that just to get out of his office as quickly as possible? Before he could continue to panic about whether Eddie was just messing with him, his phone vibrated on his desk and he immediately grabbed it to check it. 

  
There, on the screen was a text from Eddie with an address and message that said  _ ‘I’ll see you in an hour ;)’ _ and Richie let out a sigh of relief. Eddie was serious about being with him, wanted this just as badly as he did. He quickly grabbed his things, and made his way out of the office, barely stopping to say bye to anyone in his haste to hurry and reunite with Eddie again and finish what they’d started.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i'm back with another fic! let me know what you think about it in the comments! it keeps me going :')
> 
> this was written for a prompt request for the [losers library](https://loserslibrary.tumblr.com/) blog! send us more prompts!!!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@photoboothreddie](https://photoboothreddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
